


Left All Alone Again Blues

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being home alone without his husband is bad enough.  Coming down with a cold is even worse.  What's poor Dean to do?<br/>Drabble.  SFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left All Alone Again Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Based on yet another prompt found on facebook.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/collage_zpsvffvlg35.jpg.html)

Dean sniffled from where he was curled up on the couch, blankets wrapped tightly around him. Today marked the fifth day of Castiel’s business trip, and Dean was sick with loneliness.

And just plain sick as well, which wasn’t helping. He had come down with a cold the day after his husband had left, and had been absolutely miserable ever since. He had barely moved from the couch, wrapped in a pile of quilts despite the warm April weather, chugging orange juice and watching a never ending stream of bad television. He _hated_ when Cas was gone. Luckily, it didn’t happen too often. Being a writer, Castiel did most of his work from home, but when a new work was published, he had to do the press tour. This was unfortunately one of those times.

Dean’s cellphone rang suddenly, that oh so familiar tone of _‘Lucky’_ by Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz, and his heart skipped. Cas. That was Cas. He fumbled amongst the blankets for the phone. “Cas!”

“Oh, baby,” Cas’ voice was so sad. “You sound awful.”

Dean knew he did. He was completely stuffed up. But he didn’t care. Hearing his husband’s voice was worth any illness in the world.

“You still sick?”

Dean looked down at the mountain of crumpled tissues on the floor. “Yea.”

“I’m so sorry, babe.”

Dean was, too. He just wanted to curl up in Castiel’s arms, have Cas hold him the way he always did when Dean was sick, graceful fingers running through Dean’s hair. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“You remembered my tea, right?” 

Cas chuckled. “Yes, Dean, I remembered the tea.” Dean loved tea of all kinds, and there was one specific type of tea that would not ship outside the UK. Cas had promised to pick some up while he was in London. “I bought a whole bunch of it.”

Dean made such a pleased noise that Cas laughed again, but then he began coughing so hard he had to pull away from the phone.

“Oh, babe,” Cas sounded so distressed. “You’re taking it easy, right?”

“Yes, Cas, I’m taking it easy. Barely left the couch.”

“Are you eating?” The silence that greeted that question said it all, and Cas growled his discontent. “Dean…”

“I’ve been having trouble getting anything down! It hurts my throat!”

“Try some chicken noodle soup.”

“Don’t have any.” His voice was thick with congestion, the words coming out funny.

“Well, I brought you some.”

Dean couldn’t help a laugh. “Yea, okay. That’ll only get here in what….two more days?”

“Not quite.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Huh?”

Cas’ smile was evident in his voice. “Look outside the door.”

Dean’s eyes widened. _No….no, he_ can’t _be_ ….. He was off the couch in a shot, weak legs stumbling as he tore across the room and ripped the door open.

And there he was, Castiel, moving away from the taxi cab and heading across the lawn towards Dean with a huge smile on his face.

Dean couldn’t believe it. Then he was running out the door and Cas was laughing, dropping his bags so he could catch Dean, Dean who was jumping into his arms, legs wrapping around Cas’ waist as he clung to the man with everything he had.

Not wanting to get his husband sick, Dean didn’t kiss him on the lips. Instead, he planted a huge one on his forehead, pulling away to tell him “I _adore_ you.”

Cas laughed breathlessly. “Believe me, the feeling is more than mutual.” Gently, he set Dean down on the ground. 

Dean frowned then, a thought occurring to him. “But what happened to your tour?”

Cas shook his head, smiling. “My husband is much more important.”

Dean nearly melted, leaning in to kiss Cas once more. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Cas shook his head again. “No. I just love you.” Dean’s heart felt like it would burst from so much happiness. “Now, let’s get you inside.” Cas lifted his bag, gesturing. “I’ve got some soup to make you.”

And, sitting on the couch with his husband, wrapped up in blankets and eating their soup, Dean felt better than he had all week. He almost didn’t feel sick anymore. Castiel had that kind of effect on him. When Cas was around, everything seemed better. When Cas was around, life was perfect.

 

**~fin~**


End file.
